Whisper
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Just story about Jaebum and Yugyeom. Romantic and Fluff.


_Title : Whisper._

 _Genre : romance, fluff._

 _Cast : GOT7._

 _Main Cast : Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum._

 _Author : Han April_

 _Rating : T+_

 _Length : Oneshot or Chapter_

 _Disclaimer : all of the cast is belong to God, their parents, and themselves. But this fanfiction is_ _ **MINE.**_

 _Warning : BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.**

 _#bagi yang gak suka yaoi atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Mending gak usah baca dan close tab aja yah.#_

.

.

Hari yang tenang bagi Yugyeom, hampir satu minggu ini ia sibuk dengan rutinitas kerjanya sebagai pelatih dance. Karena pekerjaannya ia menelantarkan suaminya, bagaimana tidak. Ia sering pulang malam karena murid-muridnya masih belum menguasai dance mereka. Dan terkadang ia tidak bisa pulang.

Tapi ia bersyukur memiliki suami seperti Jaebum. Jaebum mengerti pekerjaanya. Yah walaupun terkadang ia marah-marah karena Yugyeom tidak ada waktu dengannya. Membiarkannya sarapan dan makan malam sendiri, bahkan Jaebum terkadang harus tidur sendiri dan ketika bangun ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Yuyeom. Tapi itu hanya sebentar sebelum Jaebum tenang kembali.

Hari ini hari sabtu, Yugyeom akhirnya mendapatkan liburnya. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan suaminya. Yugyeom beranjak untuk membangunkan Jaebum yang masih tidur.

Yugyeom membuka tirai dikamar mereka, mengakibatkan Jaebum terusik. Jaebum mengerang beberapa detik.

"Sayang aku masih mengantuk. Bisakah aku izin kerja saja ?" Jaebum bergumam sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman karena menghindari sinar matahari.

"Bukankah hyung sendiri yang bilang, kalau kita harus profesional dalam bekerja ?" Yugyeom menurunkan selimut itu dari wajah suaminya, menampilkan wajah Jaebum yang mengantuk.

"Tapi aku lelah sayang." Jabum meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Yugyeom dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut Yugyeom.

"Tetap saja hyung harus pergi bekerja. Seunghoon-ssi nanti kecewa lo jika hyung tidak kesana." Yugyeom membelai surai hitam suaminya, mencoba membujuk suaminya agar berangkat bekerja.

"Arraseo arrseo. Tapi ada satu syaratnya ?" Jaebum tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk didepan Yugyeom seraya menunjuk bibirnya.

"Aku belum mendapatkannya selama tiga hari kemarin." Yugyeom menghembuskan nafasnya sekali, sebelum mencium bibir Jaebum.

Jaebum meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Yugyeom, menginginkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Yugyeom menuruti keinginan suaminya. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya ketika Jaebum mulai menggigit bibirnya. Mereka saling bertarung lidah dalam mulut Yugyeom.

Yugyeom mengambil langkah untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ia tidak ingin Jaebum terlambat bekerja.

"Waaaeee ~ ?" Jaebum merengek dan masih menekan tengkuk Yugyeom. Tapi Yugyeom menahan dada Jaebum.

"Hyung harus segera berangkat kerja." Jaebum mengerang untuk kedua kalinya. Sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan kekamar mandi.

Yugyeom hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah suaminya. Ia kemudian menyiapkan baju Jaebum dan menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur yang sudah ia rapikan.

.

Jaebum datang kemeja makan dengan lesu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kerja hari ini. Ia begitu merindukan Yugyeom, ia ingin bersama Yugyeom.

"Hyung jangan pasang muka bebek seperti itu." Yugyeom nyeletuk begitu ia meletakkan susu disamping piring Jaebum.

"Ini karena kau. Coba saja jika kau tidak bekerja sampai malam atau bahkan sampai harus menginap distudio. Aku tidak akan seperti ini." Jaebum memakan sandwithnya dengan kasar.

"Bahkan aku sudah satu minggu tidak dapat jatah." Yugyeom menghentikan suapannya saat kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jaebum.

Yugyeom merasa bersalah karena tidak ada disamping Jaebum selama satu minggu ini. Ditambah ia tidak bisa memenuhi hasrat Jaebum, Yugyeom merasa kasihan.

Yugyeom membungkukkan tubuhnya agar dapat berbisik ditelinga Jaebum.

"Malam ini aku akan berikan jatah hyung." Yugyeom berharap jika Jaebum akan menyeringai atau setidaknya diraut wajahnya tergambar jika ia senang. Tapi Jaebum hanya diam dan memasang wajah biasa saja.

"Jatahku harus lima kali lipat nanti malam." Jaebum menaik turunkan alisnya dengan licik.

Yugyeom berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Arraseo, jatah nanti malam lima kali lipat." Jaebum segera bersorak gembira. Yugyeom hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jaebum yang seperti anak kecil.

Jaebum meminum susunya hingga setengah dan bangun dari duduknya. Ia berbisik ditelinga Yugyeom.

"Siapkan dirimu malam ini baby." Ia mencium pipi Yugyeom sekilas sebelum pergi dengan bersenandung riang. Yugyeom tersenyum tipis melihat mood Jaebum yang kembali membaik.

Ia kemudian membersihkan meja makan dan berencana untuk membersihkan apartemen yang seperti kapal pecah itu. Baru ditinggal satu minggu, apartemen sudah seperti kandang ayam.

Baju yang berserakan bahkan sampai keruang tamu. Lalu cucian yang menumpuk. Kaleng bekas cola yang berserakan dilantai. Dan sampah yang menumpuk. Ia bersyukur Jaebum tidak sakit, melihat bekas camilan yang menumpuk ditempat sampah. Yugyeom tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia pergi lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa apartemen ini seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Dan yang terpenting ia tidak bisa membayangkan keadaan Jaebum nantinya.

.

"Haaaah akhirnya selesai." Yugyeom melemparkan tubuhnya di sofa, setelah lelah membersihkan apartemennya.

Yugyeom mengedarkan pandangannya, ia tersenyum melihat apartemen yang kembali bersih. Tidak ada lagi baju yang tergeletak disembarang tempat atau bungkus cemilan dan kaleng cola yang beredar disetiap sudut apartemen.

Tidak sengaja mata Yugyeom menangkap sebuah album foto miliknya dan Jaebum. Yugyeom bangun untuk mengambil album itu.

Perlahan ia membuka album itu dari awal ketika ia sudah duduk disofa kembali.

Foto pertama yang muncul adalah foto saat Jaebum memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih. Dibawah foto itu ada sebuah tulisan.

 _"Oh baby Jogeumssik naege wa_

 _No baby neomu ppareujin anke_

 _Dalbichi challanhan oneulbam_

 _Nal bichuneun neoui moonlight_

 _Neol baraboneun nae nunbiche_

 _Byeolbicheul gadeukhi damaseo_

 _I bami kkeutnal ttaekkaji_

 _Hwanhi bichuneun nan neoui starlight"_

Tulisan itu adalah lirik lagu favoritnya. Yugyeom menyenandungkan lagu itu saat ia mengingat pertama kalinya Jaebum mengungkapkan perasaannya dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya didepan seluruh siswa sekolah. Waktu itu mereka masih senior high school.

Yugyeom dan Jaebum sudah dekat sejak kecil. Tapi mereka tidak ingin terburu-buru. Mereka ingin pelan-pelan dalam memahami perasaan mereka masing-masing. Hingga mereka berdua siap untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Yugyeom tidak tau apakah ini memang suratan takdir, mereka berdua seperti tau masing-masing jika diantara mereka sudah siap. Yugyeom tidak perlu menunggu Jaebum. Karena ketika ia siap dan mengerti tentang perasaannya Jaebum datang dengan perasaannya yang sama. Jaebum pun mengatakan jika saat ia menyatakan perasaannya ia juga merasa siap dan mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Yugyeom menyentuh foto dan tulisan itu. Ia juga ingat jika sejak kecil semua perhatiannya hanya terpaku pada Jaebum seorang. Meskipun foto itu diambil tanpa rencana oleh Bambam sahabatnya, tetapi bagi Yugyeom dan Jaebum foto itu begitu sempurna.

Yugyeom membalik kehalaman selanjutnya. Ia tersenyum kembali melihat foto itu.

 _"Sujubeun nae tteollime neol hyanghae ttwineun simjangeul_

 _Gamchul suga eobseo no no no_

 _Ijeneun gobaekhalge"_

 _"Salmyeosi danneun lips_

 _Somsatangcheoreom dalkomhi nongneun kiss_

 _Du nuneul gamgo you neoman deullige"_

Diatas tulisan itu ada foto ciuman pertama mereka. Foto itu diambil oleh Mark, kakaknya. Yugyeom begitu ingat dimana hal itu berlangsung. Malam itu Jaebum ingin mengajaknya pergi ke pasar malam. Tapi Yugyeom tidak bisa karena ia tiba-tiba sakit. Yugyeom meminta maaf pada Jaebum, tapi Jaebum justru tertawa. Ia bilang jika ia tidak marah sama sekali.

Akhirnya malam itu mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu ditaman belakang rumah Yugyeom. Yugyeom ingat dialah yang memaksa untuk ketaman, karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jaebum untuk kedua kalinya. Awalnya Jaebum menolak, ia tidak ingin Yugyeom semakin sakit.

Mereka berdua duduk dibangku taman berdua. Berbicara dan bercanda seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Rasa malu membuat Yugyeom berdebar begitu Jaebum merangkul pinggangnya, membawa Yugyeom semakin mendekat dan bersandar didada dan bahu Jaebum.

Dan hal yang tidak pernah ia duga pun terjadi setelah itu, Jaebum mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yugyeom. Jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa cm saja, Yugyeom bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jaebum. Ketika Jaebum semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya, Yugyeom memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman pertama mereka begitu manis dan lembut, seperti permen kapas kesukaan Yugyeom. Dan yang dapat Yugyeom dengar hanya deru nafas mereka yang menjadi satu, karena ia menutup matanya.

Mereka berdua melepas ciuman mereka, Yugyeom dan Jaebum saling menatap. Jaebum tersenyum melihat rona merah diwajah Yugyeom. Ia pun menarik Yugyeom kedalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba Yugyeom ingat jika ia sedang sakit. Seger ia meronta dari pelukan Jaebum.

"H-hyung tidak seharusnya mencium ku." Yugyeom menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Jaebum mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Wae Yugyeom ?"

"Nanti hyung ikut sakit." Yugyeom segera mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar tawa Jaebum.

"Hahaha. Sayang dengar aku tidak peduli jika aku sakit. Yang terpenting akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertama mu." Jaebum kembali menarik Yugyeom kedalam pelukannya.

Ia mengecup surai pirang Yugyeom beberapa kali sebelum bergumam ditelinga Yugyeom.

"Aku rela sakit. Jika sakit itu kau yang menularkannya baby." Yugyeom memukul bahu Jaebum pelan sebelum akhirnya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Jaebum.

Yugyeom tidak pernah menyangka jika Mark, hyungnya ternyata mengintip mereka berdua. Yugyeom ingat ketika Mark memberikan foto itu pada appa dan eomma mereka. Orang tuanya segera membuat rencana dengan orangtua Jaebum, untuk menikahkan dia dan Jaebum jika mereka sudah lulus dari senior high school.

Jaebum begitu senang dengan rencana itu, berbeda dengan Yugyeom yang sangat malu. Habis itu pulalah Mark terus menggodanya jika bersama dengan Jaebum.

Yugyeom membalikkan kehalaman selanjutnya.

 _"Saljjangman deo naege dagawajwo_

 _My favorite i sungan_

 _Naega nege malhae bimilseureopge nege malhae_

 _Kkumgyeolgachi pogeunhan_

 _Neoui pumsoge ssok angyeoseo tonight_

 _Soksagyeojullae_

 _Naega nege naega nege malhae"_

Itu adalah foto pernikahan mereka. Yugyeom sangat ingat moment yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Moment dimana ia dan Jaebum akan mengucapkan janji suci. Ketika Jaebum lulus terlebih dahulu, ia mulai kuliah dan bekerja sebagai seorang composer. Setelah satu tahun menunggu akhirnya Jaebum dapat melamar Yugyeom.

Saat itu Yugyeom baru lulus dari senior high school dan Jaebum sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap selain seorang composer ia membantu bekerja di perusahaan appanya. Ia mendapat gaji dari dua pekerjaan yang berbeda. Dan ia juga sudah memiliki apartemen sendiri. Kehidupan Jaebum sudah mapan.

Orang tua Yugyeom pun melepaskan putra mereka untuk dijadikan istri oleh Jaebum. Pernikahan mereka tidak dilakukan di Seoul, karena di Seoul menikah sesama jenis adalah hal yang tabu. Oleh karena itu, pernikahan mereka dilakukan digereja America.

Pernikahan itu hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan sahabat mereka berdua. Yugyeom tidak akan pernah melupakan dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia memakai gaun putih. Menurut Yugyeom hal itu sangat memalukan. Tapi rasa malu itu hilang begitu Jaebum menggenggam tangannya.

Dan pernikahan itu berjalan dengan lancar. Besoknya semua sahabat dan keluarga kembali ke Seoul. Sedangkan Yugyeom dan Jaebum pergi honeymoon. Mereka pergi ke Spanyol dan Italia. Itu adalah saat-saat yang sangat menyenangkan.

Jika diingat mereka berdua sudah tiga tahun menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga. Sudah berbagai masalah datang menyerang dan mereka kalahkan bersama. Soal pekerjaan Yugyeom sebagai pelatih dance adalah hal pertama yang diingat Yugyeom menjadi masalah mereka.

Jaebum tidak menyutujui keinginan Yugyeom untuk menjadi pelatih dance, itu karena ia tidak ingin Yugyeom lelah. Biar ia saja yang mencari uang. Tapi tidak hanya itu, karena Jaebum tau ada seseorang yang menyukai istrinya. Wang Jackson, ia juga seorang pelatih dance. Ia tidak ingin istrinya dekat dengan namja bernama Wang Jackson.

Tetapi Yugyeom menyakinkan Jaebum bahwa ia tidak akan pernah dekat dengan Jackson, ia juga memberikan pengertian pada Jaebum jika ia ingin menjadi pelatih dance karena itu hobi dan cita-citanya. Jaebum tidak berbicara dengan Yugyeom hampir empat hari sebelum akhirnya mengizinkan Yugyeom menjadi pelatih dance.

Satu masalah lagi yang masih diingat Yugyeom dengan jelas. Saat Jaebum marah besar karena aksi duet Jackson dan Yugyeom. Yugyeom memang tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada Jaebum, karena ia tau Jaebum pasti akan melarangnya menjadi pelatih dance lagi.

Waktu itu ada sebuah kompetisi duet per-patner, Yugyeom dan Jackson dipilih oleh pemilik entertain untuk mewakili entertain mereka. Awalnya Yugyeom tidak ingin tapi karena paksaan dan sedikit ancaman dari pemilik entertain dimana ia bekerja. Ia setuju. Lagipula Jaebum tidak pernah melihat kompetisi yang ia ikuti.

Tapi malam itu keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya, tanpa sepengetahuan Yugyeom. Jaebum datang melihat kompetisinya. Dan setelah itulah Jaebum marah besar karena Yugyeom sudah berbohong padanya. Jaebum menampar dan mengusirnya dari apartemen mereka.

Satu minggu berlalu dan Yugyeom benar-benar takut jika Jaebum akan menceraikannya. Tapi sebuah telfon datang dan itu dari eomma Jaebum. Eomma Jaebum bilang jika Jaebum sakit.

Dan saat itu Yugyeom segera pergi keapartemen mereka dulu. Waktu pertama kali masuk, apartemen itu berantakan tidak karuan. Semua barangnya berserakan, sekilas Yugyeom melihat beberapa botol bir tergeletak diatas meja.

"Ia demam Yugyeom. Demamnya sangat tinggi, eomma mau panggil dokter. Tapi Jaebum bilang ia hanya membutuhkan mu. Jadi eomma segera menelfon mu. Masuklah dan selesaikan masalah kalian." Yugyeom mengangguk, tapi sebelum ia masuk tangannya ditahan sebentar oleh eomma Jaebum.

"Tolong kembalikan Jaebum yang dulu. Sejak kau tidak bersamanya, ia benar-benar kacau. Dan ia bukan Jaebum yang eomma kenal. Tolong jangan berpisah lagi."

"Ne eomma." Eomma Jaebum tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen putra dan menantunya.

Yugyeom memasuki kamar mereka dulu, kamar itu sangat berantakan. Baju-baju berserakan dilantai. Tirai jendela yang porak poranda seperti habis ditarik kasar. Yugyeom melihat sosok suaminya yang berbaring ditempat tidur. Disamping tempat tidur ada empat botol bir.

Yugyeom ingat saat itu Jaebum mengalami panas yang sangat. Tapi Jaebum sembuh hanya dengan Yugyeom tidur disampingnya. Tanpa kompres, tanpa obat.

"Yugyeom a. .aku mohon jangan pergi lagi. . . aku membutuhkan mu." Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Jaebum ketika ia melihat dan memegang tangan Yugyeom.

Tanpas sadar Yugyeom meneteskan airmatanya, ingatan itu berharga dan begitu mengharukan. Saat itu lah Yugyeom berjanji tidak akan pernah berbohong pada Jaebum lagi dan ia berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan Jaebum.

Yugyeom menghapus air matanya dan kembali membalik halaman selanjutnya.

 _"Ijekkeo sumgyeoon apeumi_

 _Modu da sarajyeo beorige_

 _Geneulgi yeorin najiman_

 _Neol ganghage kkok gamssajulge_

 _Sibiron mabeobe ppajin deutan nae mameul_

 _Nege boyeo jullae oneuri gagi jeone_

 _Budeureoun neoui lips_

 _Karamelcheoreom salmyeosi nongneun kiss_

 _Du nuneul gamgo you_

 _Baby it's for you."_

Yugyeom merona merah begitu melihat foto yang satu ini. Itu adalah foto malam pertama mereka. Itu benar-benar memalukan dan ini semua ulah Jaebum yang diam-diam memfoto mereka berdua yang naked setelah selesai bercinta semalaman.

Yah meskipun Yugyeom hanya terlihat bahunya saja yang naked, tapi pose mereka lah yang membuat Yugyeom malu. Saat Jaebum mengambil foto itu, saat itu pula Yugyeom tidur berbantal lengan Jaebum. Kepalanya berada dibahu Jaebum. Pose itu benar-benar memalukan.

Yugyeom mencoba menghentikan Jaebum untuk menempelkan foto itu dialbum, tapi ia kalah cepat. Dan akhirnya foto itu tertempel disana.

Memori indah seperti ini tidak akan pernah hilang dari otak Yugyeom. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas sentuhan Jaebum yang begitu lembut dan ciuman Jaebum yang seperti caramel. Malam itu takkan pernah dilupakan oleh Yugyeom dan Jaebum.

Yugyeom membalik sekali lagi halaman album itu. Setelahnya hanya berisi foto kebersamaan mereka selama tiga tahun ini.

Ada lima album yang dibuat Yugyeom dan Jaebum. Album yang tadi adalah album kisah cinta mereka. Itu adalah album pertama yang mereka buat.

Album kedua dan ketiga berisi foto-foto mereka dulu waktu kecil hingga mereka berada di junior high school. Album keempat dan kelima berisi foto-foto mereka bersama sahabat dan keluarga.

Yugyeom meletakkan kembali album-album itu dan menengok kearah jam.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang." Tiba-tiba Yugyeom punya ide, ia merogoh saku celananya mencari handphone.

Ia menyentuh beberapa nomer yang sudah ia hafal.

 _"Yeoboseyo."_

"Yeoboseyo hyung."

 _"Ada apa sayang ? Tumben kau menelfon ku, sudah tidak sabar yaa ?"_

Yugyeom memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menjawab telfon.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin tanya, hyung sibuk tidak ?"

 _"Eeh ani ? Jadi disini hanya aku yangtidak sabar ? Aku tidak sibuk. Wae ?"_

"Aku ingin mengajak hyung makan siang bersama. Bisa ?"

 _"Hahaha tentu sayang. Lagipula kenapa kau harus bertanya. Bahkan jika aku sibuk, aku pasti akan menunda kesibukan ku jika itu untuk mu."_

Yugyeom selalu seperti ini, tidak peduli seberapa sering Jaebum menggoda dan merayunya ia pasti bersemu merah.

"Hyuuung berhenti merayuku. Ya sudah aku akan masak dan datang kekantor hyung. Kita makan siang bersama."

 _"Arraseo. Masak yang enak sayang. Dan hati-hati dijalan. Lebih baik naik taxi saja jangan bawa mobil. Kalau naik taxi cari yang sopirnya udah tua, bapak-bapak aja biar kamu gak digodain. Dan jangan coba-coba lihat namja lain selain aku. Lalu . . ."_

"Aku mengerti hyung. Sudah yah aku tutup telfonnya."  
 _"Eeeh sayang aku belum se. . .. "_

PIP PIP PIP.

Yugyeom mematikan telfonnya, ia tidak ingin membuang waktu mendengarkan ocehan Jaebum yang menyuruhnya ini itu.

Yugyeom heran dengan sikap suaminya itu, ia tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang sama jika Yugyeom izin pergi. Perintahnya selalu sama. Jangan melihat namja lain diluar sana.

Haaah tidak hanya itu, masih banyak lagi. Seperti perintah naik taxi tadi, padahal Yugyeom memiliki mobil sendiri. Tapi Jaebum jarang memberi izin ia mengemudikan mobil sendiri.

Yugyeom tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu saat ini. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus segera memasak makan siang untuk suaminya. Yugyeom pun bergegas ke dapur dan mulai bekerja.

 **END ? / TBC ?**

Annyeong yeorobun. April datang lagi. Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya SNSD TTS Whisper. April gak sengaja sebenarnya dengerin lagu itu, lalu entah kenapa tiba-tiba punya ide untuk ngebuat ff ini. Agak gak jelas ya chingu ? Hehehe mianhae.

Ya sudah terima kasih dech buat chingu semuanya yang udah nyempetin waktu untuk ngebaca ff April yang gak jelas ini.

Oke sekian itu aja dari April. Please review ya chingu. Hehehe. Hope you like itu. Bye chingu.


End file.
